


I'm in love with my own sins

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven deadly sins au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lust - patrick stump  
Greed - Gerard way  
Gluttony - spencer smith  
Pride - Brendon urie   
Wrath - pete wentz  
Envy - Frank Iero  
Sloth - Joe Trohman 

This is a new peterick story that's based in hell, and the seven deadly sins are in control of a certain area of hell, and the demons of the chosen sin.

It's also a dom/sub peterick fanfic so yeah... Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricks life story.

They say god gave us a plan for a reason.  
Then what was mine?

To be sold to a brothel at birth and growing up knowing how to pleasure and man in everyway.  
Ha. Funny.

We are told god I omnibenevolent and that's why we were created, so we can share that love to those who can't get it.  
Were told its why we have plump lips and big rumps, god gave us these traits so men can feel his love.  
That's why he has reserved a special place in heaven for us.

Lies.

I believed it at first but then Annie was murdered; she was another girl who 'worked' in the same brothel, she was late 30s and had cares for me since I was sold to the brothel.  
Everyone said that she was burning in hell for her sins an that made men Disrespect the prostitutes even more.

Income had gone down and they made the drastic decision to add young males to the batch, that's where I came in.  
We put on shows then Dropped to our knees for the men who would pay. They especially liked me, I was only a good fuck who knew how to give head. I was made to give pleasure with those lips and mouth of mine.

It sickened me everytime. I was used and abused. Then left in a mess.

I cried every night because life want getting better and gods 'plan' wasn't going to help me.

I made the decision one night to end it, I was drunk and the alcohol in my blood gave me the courage to do it.

I was found by Ryan the next day, throat slit and hanging from the ceiling.

No one mourned my death.

I was instantly cast down to hell where I was locked in a room for a week to transform into a demon, it was then where I was told about the deadly sins, and that I embodied lust.

That's how the sin of lust was created.

Hell was split into seven sections, a section for each sin.  
There was a leader designed for every sin an I was the leader for lust.  
I decided what type of demon newcomers were and where they would be situated,  
I also told them what their job was aswell.

I was never there, I always got andy to choose them all while I was in the wrath colony with their leader, we're were romantically involved but no one needed to know. Wasn't their business anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a glass of cold water poured on my face, I tried to untangle myself from the sheets which caused me to fall off the bed, I groaned as I say up rubbing my head where I hit it.

Andy was stood infront of me laughing before pulling his hand out to help he up.

"Late night?" He asked as I walked towards my bathroom

"Sort of" I replied looking at my reflection,

I haven't changed much, I only got paler and my eyes had gone red. I had a permanent bed head that was bleached, with two horns poking out.  
I had fangs but they were small compared to other demons and I had clawed nails that I painted black.

"I look like a mess" I said as I lines my eyes with eyeliner.

"I can make it work" I smiled clicking my fingers and changing into a black button up with tight red trousers.

I walked out of the bathroom to see andy standing there with a file in his hand.

"Newcomers?" I asked

"Only one" he replied

I held my hand out to look at the file, it was a picture of a kid with black hair and tanned skin, said he died in a car crash and the preffered species was vampire,

"Send him to the wrath division, that's where the vampires are" I gave him back the file.

"Talking about wrath" andy smirked before continuing,

"When you seeing pete?"

Pete was the embodiment if wrath like I was for lust, his job was to send the people away in rooms for transformation into the desired species. It was basically a horror hotel where there was never ending screams.

Oh and the lobby was always full.

"Do we have any more newcomers?"

"All sent to frank" 

He was envy,

"Well then I guess I can go see him now" I said walking out,

"Be careful patrick, you know what the other demons do to those from the lust division"

"I'm always careful" I said walking out.

I made my way to the elevator, you could say that hell is like one giant block of apartment am because you have to take the lift to get to each colony, with lust being at the bottom and wrath at the top.

Things had changed since I was a new demon, instead of lust being praised, we were chased ad take. Advantage of, most of us were subs (including me) and always acted on instinct to the doms.

Pete was my dom and it was pretty obvious now, not hard to hide it everytime I go to the wrath colony.

Pete was also a vampire, like everyone else who was wrath. Vampire doms tend to mark their subs with a bite mark on their neck, I don't hide it and neither do I want to.

The lift doors opened to the wrath lobby, and I walked in all eyes were on me as I walked to the main desk,

"Is pete in?"


	4. Chapter 4

I was stood infront of reception waiting, mikey gave me sympathetic looks as we both heard what the men behind were saying.

"Why do they always do this everytime I come here!" I asked him

The demons of wrath always said their dirty thoughts when I walk in,

Comment like, 'I want to bend him over that desk and hear his moans'

'I want that pretty little mouth wrapped around my dick'

They know not to do anything, it's pretty obvious I'm petes, it doesn't stop the comments.

"Nothing is going to change patrick. Pete is ready to see you now" he smiled slightly

"Tell Gerard I said hi" I told him before walking to the back where petes 'apartment' was.

It was only a small place with a living room and kitchen in one and a separate bedroom and bathroom, it's what I call my second home but it feels more like home than the lust colony.

Pete stood there grinning at me with a fanged smile, he was the first vampire and definitely the oldest.

He was wearing tight black trousers and a plain black tee with a leather jacket.  
His hair was black with bangs an his eyes were also lined with eyeliner,

He embraced me in a hug and buried his head in my neck

"Missed you"

"I missed you too" he replied kissing my neck and scraping his fangs across the skin, makin me moan a little.

He kept kissing my neck and he went up finally leaving a kiss on my lips,

"A week apart because of all the new demons. I think we need to make up for it" he spoke looking into my red eyes with his own.

"They are all cockblockers. And we really need to make it up" I Spoke as he stroked my cheek and leaned down for a kiss,

He grabbed me thighs and pulled me up so they were wrapped around his waist he pulled me in for another kiss as he walked into the bedroom and landed on the bed, with me underneath. Quick to take off both our clothes.

"Tell andy you won't be able to move for a week" he said before biting my thighs making me moan even louder,

"Get mikey to do it" I relplied when he started moving up my body, leaving small bites in place.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete was thrusting hard and fast into me,  
He had one hand on the headboard and another to my thigh, lifting it up so it was allowing him to go deeper.

He let out groans and moans as he thrusted, all sounds that were heard was skin slapping skin and our moans.

He had taken his hand of the head board to hold both my thighs, his head was buried in my neck, I sank my tiny fangs into his shoulder muffling my moans. This only made him go faster.

He made one huge thrust that made me groan in pain and he stopped,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked looking at me worriedly, his hands were on my face.

"I'm ok, you won't break me" I said pecking his lips

"Of course I won't" he laughed.

I turned us over So I was straddling him and he moved up to sit up, he had both hands on my waist as he thrusted up into me and I thrusted down, 

He went deeper than before and we were moaning more.

I felt him reach his climax when he gripped my hips and held me in place as he came inside me.  
I moaned at the feeling and came on our chests.

I'm so not walking tomorrow.

I got off him and lay down,breathing heavily and well fucked.

"You can tell your demons you just ruined me" I said as pete wrapped his arms around me

"You know I don't like sharing" he mumbled into my hair

"I'm going to hurt tommorow"

"And I'm going to cherish you covered in my bites" he nibbled on my neck.

My breathing evened out as I fell asleep in the embrace of pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my story so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petes pov

I woke up to hearing whimpering,

Shit!

I jolted up to see patrick curled up at the edge of the bed crying.

How could I forget about subdrop?

It's what all subs go through after they reach subspace, it's basically where they reach a high where all they can feel is pleasure then they drop to reality and it hits them hard.

It could be fatal for the sub and can cause them grate injury if the dom doesn't know what it is, and luckily I do.

But after care is vital and I completely skipped that because I fell asleep.

And now patrick has just hit that reality an that's bad.

I turned around to get a hold of him and pulled him into my lap, he just cried out and gripped my shoulders, clearly thinking I would do something bad.

I pulled him closer, so his head was resting on my chest and I was stroking his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how much I love him and how good he is.

Tears after tears came out of his beautiful eyes and I wiped them away, he sniffled his dried up tears and I kissed him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him receiving a small nod 

I tilted my neck to the side knowing that all demons from the wrath and lust colonies are basically vampires, but those of lust have small horns on their head that are really sensitive, yet make them moan.

Patrick buried his head in my neck and I cradled him as he bit down, it didn't hurt because he had small fangs. It actually felt pretty good.

I let out a moan when he pulled back, blood stained on his plump lips and slightly going down his chin.

I licked the blood away and carried him bridal style towards the bathroom.

By chance the bath had been run and it was still warm, I need to thank mikey.

I placed him in the water before getting in behind I held him to my chest and whispered in his hair

"I'm sorry for not caring for you properly when you dropped"

He leaned back into my tough and replied  
"I was being silly"

"No you wasn't. I didn't do the right aftercare and it hit you hard"

I kissed his head,

"It was my fault for not thinking"

He sighed and relaxed in my embrace, enjoying the water and me stroking his hair, I really need to think about subspace.


	7. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I've decided to accept requests of those who want me to write a certain thing.

I'll only accept requests given to my twitter,

@SeanceDoldrums

Whatever you request, I will try and write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switched povs

Petes pov.

I buttoned up my shirt as I looked at patrick lying in the middle of the bed, he looked so tiny, swallowed up by the red blankets that contrasted with his pale skin, curled up around a pillow.

He was so beautiful and looked young and innocent when asleep.

You would never think this young beauty was the embodiment of lust, let alone a demon.

I left him in my bed sleeping peacefully as I left a note on the side table.  
I kissed his head lightly then left carefully closing the door to attend to business.

\---

Patricks pov

I woke up to hearing a door shut softly.

I opened my eyes to see the outlines of furniture in petes bedroom.

I clapped my hands for the lights to come on and groaned at the brightness,  
I got out of bed and quickly put on a pair of petes black sweatpants and one of his black tops to cover my nakedness.

I looked to my side to see a note adressed to me, I picked it up and read it:

'I have business to attend to, demons of pride are having issues with arrangements.  
Going to help brendon.

Pete xxx'

Pete and brendon were quite close actually, they had each others backs.

Brendon was the embodiment of pride. He was quite tall with brown hair always styled in a quid and gorgeous brown eyes,

He took pride in his appearance, due to said sin and made the clothing for all demons in hell, by what the demons request.

Demons of pride were all witches, and they used their magic to help with the clothing, you could tell who was a witch of pride just by how they looked.

They were not the stereotypical green witches with pointy noses, they were actually clear skinned, sometimes pale. They were all tall, slim and elegant.  
And they always looked professional and well presented. That's what makes pride.

Patrick put the note down and walked into the living area, trying to conjure up a plan on how to entertain himself before pete comes back.


	9. Chapter 9

Petes pov

I was seated in Brendon's office as he was going over the lack of pride witches he has to help with the other demons demands.

"You need to make more witches!" He said, eyes orange in rage.

Brendon had a very short fuse and it wa kind of scary when he was angry, which is saying something considering I am the embodiment of wrath.

"I just turn the demons into what patrick appointed them to be" 

"Then tell your pretty little boyfriend I need more witches!"

I put both my hands up in surrender as Brendon's eyes wen yellow. He honesty looked scary and I didn't want to be on the opposing en of his rage.

"I'll tell patrick to appoint more to pride"

"Good. Now of you excuse me I need to set up the requests of what your demons have sent" he said pointing a finger at me

"I'll tell then to chill about their orders"

"Good. Now go back to your boyfriend" he smiled, eyes returning to the original brown colour he has.

I stood up and gave brendon a hug and made my way towards the lift.

\---

I walked into my lobby and saw demons cower in fear, well I was wrath.

Mikey was at the reception desk giving me a warm smile.

"Welcome back pete, how was the meeting?"

"Good mikes, listen I need you to go over the forms for these demons and make more witches. There's a lack in the department and brendon is hounding my ass about it"

Mikey nodded and quickly typed away on his computer, turning back to me and saying.

"Patricks a Bit lonely, you should go back to him"

I smiled back and signed some papers he gave me before walking towards the back room.


	10. Chapter 10

Petes pov

I quietly walked in to see patrick limp towards the kitchen, I smirked knowingly and gazed at his round plump ass. He was definitely the sin of lust, and he was mine.

I followed him into the kitchen where he was reading a book that I got him ages ago when he was a new demon.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he leaned back into my embrace, not takin his eyes off the book.

"What did brendon want?" He asked

"He needs some witches" I replied

"He also told me to get you to appoint more demons to pride" I added kissing his head,

"I'll tell andy to get into it" he mumbled turning a page on the book.

I looked at the book and smirked at what it was; seven deadly sins.

'Very fitting', I thought.

I walked towards my decanter and poured a thick, red liquid out if it into two glasses and walked back to patrick heading one to his outstretched hand, he took a sip and placed it down, still engrossed in the book while I downed it in one go.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Yes" I replied, 

He closed that goddamn book and looked towards me as pulled down, what looks like my top and revealed his neck and shoulder.

"Drink" was all he said

I walked towards him and places one hand on his waist and another of his back, patrick leaned his head back and I leaned down, extending my fangs and piercing them In the soft flesh of his neck, 

A strangled moan escaped his mouth and I drank his blood and both his hands were gripping my biceps, I tightened my grip of him as I pulled back, releasing my fangs from his neck and licking the wound, it instantly healing.

He looked at me with dazed eyes as a picked him up bridal style,

"I need to go back to my sector tomorrow" he mumbled sleepily in my chest.

I carried him off to our bedroom and carefully placed him on the bed, pulling the red silk over his body and crawling in beside him.

Patrick instantly snuggled up to me on instinct, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
